1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for underwater reclamation by making use of treated but not yet solidified mud.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the sludge forming a main constituent of dredged mud in itself cannot be used as a reclaimed foundation under its original condition, mud which is treated by subjecting it to improving treatment with, for instance, cement, lime or the like, but which is not yet solidified, is available for reclamation.
Heretofore, in order to construct large-diameter piles, underwater continuous walls or the like, a method of construction consisting of the steps of filling muddy water in an excavated hole for forming a pile or underwater continuous wall, and depositing concrete underwater via a tremie pipe to replace the above-mentioned muddy water, has been practiced.
However, a method of construction by underwater deposition of the above-described treated mud has been unprecedented.
In the event that the above-described treated mud which has a low slump and a small specific gravity should be placed in water by making use of a tremie pipe, there would arise problems such as the underwater feed pipe becoming blocked by the treated mud, the amount of deposition becoming irregular, and the discharge port of the above-mentioned feed pipe becoming exposed in the water, resulting in contamination of the water.